Jingle Bell
by mercywriter
Summary: Is it possible for any female to tame the evil Captain Hook and win his heart? Well, maybe a little fairy dust can help. Or can it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I took the advice of my dear friend, Folk, and tweaked this chapter and am reposting it as chapter 1. If you've been following this story at all, this is what used to be chapter 3. I've got a next chapter all written (would have been 4) but now I have to rework it, too. But maybe it won't take too long to get that done. Sorry if you've already read this. There isn't much new from the old chapter 3, just the opening.

* * *

**Jingle Bell**

Chapter 1

I should have run when I had the chance. But how could I have known in advance the consequences for my actions? It all began one bright and lovely spring-like day. But bright and lovely were soon to turn to dark and lonely.

If any one person could be blamed for what happened, it would have to be Peter himself.

For Tink's part in this my downfall, I forgive her. She is my sister, after all, and she always was one to act first and think second. Tink it was who made the accusation that saw me banished from fairydom. And in her defense, she acted upon what she believed to be the truth. But "what was" and "what appeared to be" were two different things...

We paced together, Captain Hook and I. He on the floor and I on his shoulder. Had I been more attentive I might have seen that he watched me with a certain gleam in his eyes that, only when it was too late would I recall and understand.

"What to do. Oh what to do." He shook his head and let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "Tell me, little one. What has that obnoxious Pan done to merit your wrath?"

"What has he done?" I exploded in a cloud of fairy dust and stamped my feet angrily. "What has he done? If he hadn't been so–if he had only–if he–I wouldn't–" I wouldn't be here. My anger drained so suddenly it made me weak. I toppled to the side, falling off of Hook's shoulder. His hand flashed out, catching me before I hit the floor.

"There, there, my dear Jinny. Don't get yourself so worked up." With the gentleness of a father with a newborn, he carried me to the table and set me safely down. "You could seriously hurt yourself and we don't want that, now do we?"

"N-no. Of course not." For about two seconds my being was devoid of any emotion. Then fear began to overtake me. Not for my well being, at least not my physical well being. But my mental and emotional well being. How could it be that I suddenly found myself pleased with Peter? If not for his stubborn pride, I would not be here...with this fascinating pirate captain. No, no. This was just not right. I reminded myself he was an evil man. I should not want to be here.

"Is something wrong?" Hook's voice slid into my thoughts, pulling me from them. I looked up and found his face twisted into an expression of acute concern.

"Wrong?" I asked, for there was nothing better that came to my mind as a response.

"You look quite agitated, my dear. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

With a heavy sigh, I nodded. "Yes, you can let me go. I can't stay here."

Sympathy washed over his features. "Oh, I am so sorry, my dear. But you see, I can't do that." A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "I really despise using people. Or even...fairies." He drooped his shoulders to give emphasis to his words. "You must believe me. But if I simply let you go, there is no telling when Pan will come back this way." He rested his face on his hands, just inches from me. "As long as you are here, I am sure he will return in an attempt to rescue you."

"Oh but if I leave, you can follow me to where he stays." It seemed logical and innocent at the time it came out of my mouth. Honest. Oh, I know. You're probably shaking your head thinking, what a traitorous creature I had turned into. I didn't mean to be a traitor. Truly. My mind was so confused. The silky voice and mesmerizing eyes of Captain Hook just turned my rational capacity to mush. But in my defense, as soon as the words reached my ears, I realized what a mistake I had made. "Oh yes, I do see your point, though." I bumbled on, trying to fix the mess. "If I were to go free, you would have to leave the comfort and safety of your ship. It would be much easier for you if Peter came here. Yes sir, makes so much more sense." I grinned, hoping I looked convincing, and marched over to a metal birdcage which had been my prison only minutes before. "If you don't mind getting me something to use as a blanket, I'll just make myself comfortable right in here."

"Now, now, little one." Hook placed his hand in front of the cage door. "Not so fast. You had a brilliant idea. So brilliant I wish I'd thought of it myself."

Dread, this time not for myself, finally whipped my brain mush back into shape again. The man was manipulating me! The soft voice, the kindness, the sympathy...he didn't care about me or my feelings. Anger consumed me. I'd just show him, I would. I'd have him traipsing all over Neverland before I'd lead him to Peter...and possibly to Tinkerbell. As much as I wished at times that Peter would just GROW UP, I didn't wish any harm to come to him. But mostly I was angry at the way that man had tried to play me. And he'd almost succeeded.

I was about to throw one of my fairy fits, when common sense took over. No fits of rage would be beneficial to me or my predicament. For once in my life I would have to contain my emotions and pretend to stay calm.

"You think I had a good idea?" I ventured to speak, afraid my voice would come out small and shaky. Well, smaller than usual anyway.

"My dear Jinny, did I not say it was brilliant?"

"Yes, Captain. You did." I plopped down and sat cross-legged in front of him. "So what do you suppose we should do?"

An evil smile snaked across his lips and he sat back, rubbing his hands together. "I thought you'd never ask."

And so, that was how I found myself setting out at night, a band of pirates following me to find Peter's hideout. I suppose the brutish captain believed he had pulled the wool over my eyes. But I was deep in thought, trying to figure out how I would get them off my trail once we'd gotten deep enough into the forest that I could lose them. Hook did not seem the type to give up easily, and once he'd realized my intent, he would probably lose the suave civility. What would he do to me if he caught me?

I pushed those thoughts from my mind and worked hard to find a way out. And so caught up in that line of thinking was I, that I ended up leading them right to Peter's hideaway. I saw the trees and panicked. But as they looked like all the others, I hoped no one, Hook in particular, would see anything amiss. I know it was a risky thing to do, but I stopped right on top of one of the lost boys' bushes.

"I need a little rest. Why Peter has to live so far into the woods, I'll never know!" I panted, and made quite a show of slumping down on a branch.

"She's stalling."

"I say we shake her out of the bush."

"Maybe give her a good fairy whipping to teach her not to stop."

Several of the men grumbled and looked at me with blood-lust in their eyes. Without a word, Hook turned and quieted them. Only when all was silent again except for the sounds of the forest, did he speak.

"Jinny is one of us, now. And she will be treated with respect and kindness." He paused just for a second. "Is that clear? No one is to mess with our own fairy pirate." And then he turned that hypnotizing smile on me. "Take your time, little one. No one is in all that great of a hurry."

"Thank you, Captain."

And, alas, it was at just that moment I heard the one sound I wished most NOT to hear. Like the tinkling of a little bell...wild, fun...a sound that only another fairy could make or hear, and which meant Tink was near. With an exaggerated yawn I stood and stretched.

"So I guess we better be on our way now," I said as loudly as I could manage. I looked about me as best I could without drawing suspicion. And then I saw her. She stood behind two leaves watching us. Her eyes were wide, a little with fear, but mostly with surprise. I flew into the air and did a little pirouette–a message Tink would certainly understand. It had been our secret code as very young fairies, that danger was near. But when I looked again to where she stood, only anger remained in her expression. Before I could say or do anything more, she backed away and flew off.

"Very well, let us keep moving." Hook's voice made me jump.

"It's not all that much farther," I said, and rushed forward. At any moment Peter of even one of the boys could come out to see what all the noise was about. I had to get Hook away from there as quickly as possible.

Morning had dawned and I still had no idea what to do with the band of pirates following me. Hook no longer gazed at me with a benevolent expression, either. I made the mistake of stopping to look about, as if I were lost. And that's when the good (or maybe I should say, bad) captain chose to show his true character.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so here we have the revised chapter two...most of which used to be chapter 1. I'm telling you this for those who might have already read the first few chapters of this story. It's a little different, but mostly the same. Next chapter will have new stuff, I promise. :)

Chapter 2

How, you might ask, did I even come to be "pacing" with Captain Hook? And on his shoulder no less. Well you see, it happened like this.

You remember I said it started on a bright and lovely spring-like day. I was following Tink, and of course, she was flying around behind Peter. Those two were inseparable from the moment Peter set foot in Neverland. My parents were a little wary at first, about Tink's association with Peter, and asked me, as the elder sister, to keep an eye on her and report back to them about all that she did.

It was quickly decided that Peter was not a threat to Tink, or to any other fairy for that matter, even if he did have a habit of cuffing a fairy or two if they got too much on his nerves. But Mother, being, well, a mother, asked that I continue to watch out for my little sister. Obediently, I followed along behind. Always within view, but never intrusive.

Tink often told us of the horrid pirate captain they referred to simply as Hook, who had a mad desire to kill poor Peter. I got quite the shivers just thinking of this horrible man, and vowed to stay clear away from the harbor, the sea, or any other place a pirate might appear. What Tink did not tell us, however, was how polite and debonaire this Hook could be, how...gentle, almost, his smile appeared. It was, however, his eyes that really caught my attention. Blue, like a cloudless day in winter, and even colder. I was mesmerized the first time I looked into them. But I get ahead of myself.

Peter and Tinker Bell...and I, trailing a safe distance behind...were gleefully sailing through the air above the harbor. Knowing my fear of the water, Tink and Peter usually stayed closer to the shore. But the sky was so blue and the temperature just right. A soft breeze blew in just the right way so as to make a little "shelf" of air on which we glided without a care in the world. I forgot my fears, and even my mission to keep Tink out of trouble.

I heard the boom before I saw anything, and all of Neverland shook. Or maybe it wasn't all of Neverland, but it seemed like it. Before I knew what was happening, a huge cannon ball sliced through the open sky.

"Tink!" I squealed, and darted toward her, but Peter scooped her with his large hand, right out of danger's way and spiraled down CLOSER to the Pirate ship. "You crazy boy! Come back here with my sister!" I dove after them, dodging several more cannon balls on my way down.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter howled, laughing heartily as he darted here and there, drawing the pirates' attention just long enough for them to point the cannon in one direction, then moving on so they couldn't get another shot off in time.

"Cleverness. Ha!" I wanted to strangle the whelp, but the fact was, he was far too big for me to do that. Just as I was in line with Peter, about catching up with him, a large hand shot up in front of me. I stopped short, and found my body ensconced by long, slender fingers.

"What have we here?" A silky voice like none I'd ever heard before flowed over me. The hand raised me, then the fingers slowly eased open, though not enough that I could escape.

"Let me go, you big, ugly–" But as the last word tumbled from my lips, I saw the eyes that observed me. I realized that nothing could be further from the truth, and I took a moment to study the rest of the face in which those icy globes were set. This was by no means an ugly creature. It seemed the hand that formed this being had taken extra care, chiseling the features to the utmost perfection. The nose, though slightly large, was perfectly symmetrical, standing out above sly, smiling lips. These, or at least the top one, was covered by a neat little moustache which curled up on the ends. The whole of the face was a thin oval, made to look even thinner by the triangle of a goatee covering his chin. And this was framed by masses of long, brown curls any human woman would kill for. As my gaze roamed once again to the man's eyes, I realized they were, indeed, what drew me most.

"You were saying, little one?" He chuckled, his lips curving upward to accompany the arch of his eyebrows. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. At this, he slanted his eyes, a vertical furrow growing deep between them above his nose. "At a loss for words, are we?"

"Unhand her," I heard Tink squeak.

If the human heard her, he payed no heed.

"Did you not hear what the little fairy-lady said?" Peter hovered inches above us.

"Go away, you stupid boy, and take Tink to safety!" I tried hard to growl, but my voice came out more like a tinkling bell. Fairy voices usually do, you know.

Peter ignored me. "I say, Hook. Unhand her!"

Hook! So this handsome man was the hated pirate captain? I began to shake, and crouched back against the man's soft palm. The warmth of his hand seeped through me, covering my body, my entire being. It wasn't fear, exactly. Or rather, it was. But not the kind of fear I suspected he caused in most. At that moment, the one thing I desired above anything else was humanness. Oh to be human! To have the body of a woman, not a tiny creature he likely saw as a glorified butterfly.

I was gently passed off to another hand. A soft, pudgy hand with much shorter fingers that smelled of hemp and fish.

"Smee," purred the Captain. "Take this delightful little creature and put her safely away in my cabin."

"Yessir, right away, sir." The man named Smee hurried away, jostling me none-too-gently as he ran up a set of steps and opened a large, wooden door. "Now, be a good little fairy, will ye, and don't anger the captain when he comes in, hear?"

I nodded and offered the fuzzy-faced man what smile I could muster. He glanced around the captain's quarters, pained confusion creasing his homely face. He mumbled to himself, and although I couldn't make out the words, I gathered he was trying to figure out where to put me. Finally he grunted and his face lit.

"Aha! That'll do." And he rushed toward an old wire bird cage. "This'll keep ye from mischief while ye wait fer the captain."

With a groan, the gate to the cage opened as Smee pulled on it. He popped me inside, causing me to crash to my knees on the cold, metal floor.

"Sorry 'bout that," he grumbled as he closed the little gate and locked it, then shuffled out of the cabin.

I sat in ever growing darkness as the sun, which had shone its light in through the glass windows, now sunk into the great blue ocean. What would happen to me? And what about Tink? For that matter, what about Peter? Not that he didn't deserve to be hacked to death by a pirate's sword, or blown to bits by a cannon ball. What was he thinking to put us all in that kind of danger?

As the golden light faded to grey shadows, however, my thoughts returned to my own predicament. I stood, shaking the door to the cage, to no avail. Then I heard the big door creak open. Trembling all over, I turned to see my captor coming toward me. A smug smile–or maybe a grin would be a more appropriate word–lifted his lips as he studied me.

"I do believe this is an ace." He pulled up a chair next to the table on which the object of my incarceration sat, and resting his chin on his hands, stared into the cage at me. "Oh yes. A plan is forming in my mind."

I shuddered as I pressed myself against the opposite side of the cage, trying to get as far away from him as possible. For although there was no denying the beauty of his face, the cunning and danger in his eyes overpowered even the good looks. What would he do with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before you get too concerned about what happened to me at the end of chapter 1, well forgive me for digressing in the last chapter. You already know that Hook did me no harm while I was his prisoner in the cage, for how else would I have been able to lead him through the woods in search of Peter?

Morning had dawned, on the day of my doom, and Captain Hook had become much less agreeable.

"My dear Jinny," he began as he reached out and grabbed me from off the leaf on which I stood. "Morning has dawned and we seem no closer to finding Pan than when we left the ship." These words, spoken with exceeding calm, were accompanied by a smile as his hand tightened about me. A shiver ran up my spine. I had an idea what a fly caught in a spider's web must feel.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Really I am. It's just that–"

Our attentions were ripped aside as a cloud, sounding much like a million African bees, swarmed toward us. My hopes soared. At the head of the swarm, which upon closer inspection I discovered was the largest band of fairies I'd ever seen, flew my own sister. Tink, dressed normally but with her face painted with red marks, looked almost like a fairy warrior princess. The fairies surrounded the pirates, raining down fairy dust and making a regular mess of things. I felt Hook's fingers loosen around me. Before I could even react on my own, two fairies took hold of my arms and pulled me away.

My rescue complete, I glanced over my shoulder to the band of rough looking men. No one seemed to even notice I'd been slipped away, so busy were they with waving the air to clear it of all the fairy dust. Mr. Smee sneezed. Hook cursed and glanced all about, I could only suppose, looking for me.

I let out a small sigh, then looked forward, determined not to ever look back again. I'd been saved from a fate worse than death, and I had managed to keep Captain Hook from finding Peter. Feeling rather proud of myself, I smiled.

I turned to each of the fairies holding my arms. "Thank you for helping me, but I can fly on my own now."

"I don't know why you're smiling like you've just been crowned fairy queen." Tink flew up on my right. She glared over at me with a venom I'd never seen before, not even in her.

"Why not? My dear little sister has rescued me from that evil man. Thank you so much." I smiled again and tried to pull away from my two rescuers. "I said I can fly on my own. You may let go of me, now."

"No one is letting go of you." Tink snapped. "And no one rescued you, either. To be rescued, one must be in danger."

My mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

"Don't look at me like that, Jingle." Tink made a fist and shook it at me. "You know very well that I saw and heard what was going on between you and Hook."

"But-but–didn't you see my warning?"

"Oh, I saw it all right. I saw everything."

"Why are you so angry with me? I kept you out of danger and even led them away from Peter's hideout."

"Save it for the Grand Tribunal." And before I could say another word, Tink flew off.

The Grand Tribunal? I gulped. I had heard tales all my life of what happened to fairies who had to go before the Grand Tribunal. Punishments were harsh and no fairy ever wanted to go before one. In fact, that I could remember, no criminal court had been held in my life time.

As we neared the glen where The River parted, my apprehension grew. We reached a crevice in a huge rock of Neverland granite that led to the fairy underworld. Never had a fairy court been held where any otherspecies could watch. Such meetings were of the utmost secrecy, their results known only to fairies. Others could not know of our proceedings. Something to do with compromising our ways and our fairy magic.

As we entered the dark, dank cavern and began the descent, I was not so sure it had anything to do with keeping our ways to ourselves and preserving our magic. Rather, it was just one more way to make the victim ever more fearful.

The darkness suffocated me. Yet deeper and deeper we flew, it seemed, into the very Pit itself.

A point of light in the distance was our goal. And as it grew to a glimmer, then to brightness like that of a star in the black of night, I felt only a sense of impending doom.

We entered a spacious chamber, devoid of all darkness. In fact, the brightness was so great after the many leagues of darkness, that I squinted against it. In any other circumstances I might have reveled in the beauty of this place. The walls were, of course, of the same Neverland granite that made up the mountain above us. A deep grey, almost silver in its hew, with splashes of platinum that shone like ragged-cut gems. The brilliance, of course, came from the light of the fairies themselves, shining off the highly polished walls.

Seated in the center, in thrones cut of pure crystal, were thefairy high king and queen. I'd never seen either of them this close. The king wore snow-white robes that matched his hair and beard. And embroidered on the collar and sleeves were little swirls and stripes in gold and silver. The queen also wore white robes, but hers were adorned with jewels of every color of the rainbow. What a dazzling picture they presented, and for a split second, awe replaced my dread. The ten tribunal members sat in a semi circle at the front, five on each side of the king and queen.

The prime fairy stood and pointed his boney finger at me. "Is this the accused?"

"It is, Your Worship." Tink curtsied then stepped to the side.

My two guards pulled me down onto my knees.

"And what is the charge?" The prime fairy spoke with a note of impatience, and suddenly I longed for the darkness. All eyes were upon me, and in them I saw anger and disgust. My own parents stood to the side with a growing group of spectators. Theirs were the only eyes not filled with accusation. My mother looked about to burst into tears, and Father stood with astoicism in his face I knew had to be forced. He had his arm about Mother's shoulders as if she might fall if he did not hold her up.

They were my strength, and for them I would take whatever came next with dignity, head held high.

I was amazed at the list of my crimes.

Consorting with the enemy. Treason against one's kin. Deceitfulness. Just to name a few. After a long, boring speech by the prime fairy, Tink was given the floor to tell all she had seen.

"There is only one thing to say, Your Worship." She turned her angry eyes to me for a moment, then with a sniff, returned her gaze to the front. "I saw her with my own eyes, and heard her with my own ears. She was with Captain Hook and his band of pirates."

A wave of gasps rolled over the crowd.

"That's right. Hook!" Tink spat the captain's name, then with a dramatic flourish, she went on. "She was leading him right to Peter Pan. And the old brute would have gotten Peter had I not been there." Her voice turned the slightest bit warmer. "Jinny saw me, and I believe for the sake of our kinship, she did not go through with the evil deed."

"So it was at this point that Jingle began to lead the pirates away from Peter's hide out?" The prime fairy looked a little confused, and his voice held a note of doubt. Maybe I still had a chance, if they would allow me to give my version of the story.

Tink gave a few more details, then the focus was again turned on me.

"Have you anything to say for yourself, young lady?" The prime fairy took a step toward me.

"I-I do, Your Worship. Tink has spoken what she believes to be the truth. But she is mistaken on several points."

"Very well, do tell the court what exactly happened."

I drew in a deep breath and began to recount my story, hoping they would believe me and show mercy. I had truth on my side, but that was about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I recounted to the court all about how I had been captured by Captain Hook, adding with some urgency the part Peter had played in my misfortune. Yet even as I recounted the story, I found myself reliving certain details. Mostly, trying to figure out how I could have been so led astray. It was some time after he'd come into his cabin, while I was still being held inside the cage...

"Your friends have gone, and left you here to my mercy." The captain spoke, leaning his chin on his hands as he gazed into the cage at me. For several seconds, we just stared at each other, then he finally spoke again. "What? Have you nothing to say about this?"

You've heard it said that we fairies are so small, we can only hold one emotion at a time. And it's true. I suppose that was what happened to me at that moment, for relief that Tink had escaped took over, wiping away the fear. And in turn, the relief was replaced by a sort of indignant anger. Who did he think he was, after all, holding me hostage? I flew to the top of the cage, closest to his face, and grabbing the metal bars I shook them. Or rather, I suppose I shook myself, for the cage itself did not move. But I suppose I made my point. He snapped his head up and sat back in his chair.

"I think you are a rude, cruel and despicable man. Who do you think you are, holding me against my will!"

His brows arched as what I took for surprise filled his ice blue eyes. "Well, well. Feisty, aren't we." He chuckled, a low rumble that came from somewhere in the depths of his chest.

"Do you find this amusing, sir?" I growled.

Now you must understand, I really hate being laughed at. It is probably one of the worst feelings a fairy can have, and bristling indignation took over me. "I demand to be released at once."

A slow smile crept across his lips, brightening his features. Or maybe darkening his features. It is, to this day, a rather difficult task to find the appropriate words to describe the good, or, well, bad (see what I mean?) captain. In any case, he smiled. Slowly. With the cliche "cunning of a fox." Though his cunning may have been, there was nothing about James Hook that could be considered cliche. Even as I contemplated the meaning behind that sinister smile, the indignation flowed out of me and once again I was filled with admiration for the man. Or at least his fine good looks. I'd never seen anyone like him.

"My dear little one, you will be released. But first, you must pay for trespassing on my property."

"Trespassing? I was just–"

"Are you hungry? What do fairies eat anyway?"

"No, I'm not hungry." As if on cue, my stomach gave a loud, traitorous growl. With a small sigh, I glanced in that area of my anatomy, then drooping my shoulders and my wings along with them, I shrugged. "At least I'm not hungry for any food you might wish to give me."

"Oh, come now. You don't think I would try to harm you." He drew his lips down into a charming little pout.

In response, I placed my hands on my hips and began to tap my foot on the floor of the cage.

And once again, those lips slithered upward into a grin. Hook reached out and pulled open the gate of my jail. Fear wrapped round my little heart and held it in a vice grip as the captain's hand came toward me. "Come to me, my pretty little captive. I won't harm you."

I fled to the back of the cage, but as his fingers came closer, I flew up, grabbing the bars at the top.

"Don't fight me. I really have no desire to hurt you. But if you make me chase you round this cage like some ignorant little bird, you run the risk of being seriously damaged. I warn you. I don't give up until I achieve my goals. And right now, my goal is to get you." He relaxed his hand, palm upward, on the bottom of the cage. "Come willingly. You have my word no harm will come to you."

His word? What good was it? He was a pirate, after all. Yet, there was no use trying to get away from him. And of course, once he removed me from the cage, I might find a chance to fly away. Letting out a sigh I am sure he did not even hear, I let go of the cage and fluttered down, landing in the center of his palm.

"Good girl."

I held my breath as his fingers closed around me, and he pulled his hand out of the cage. But as upon his capture of me, his grip was gentle, careful not to squeeze me overly and do me some kind of bodily damage. He raised me up, close to his eyes, and examined me.

"You're a very pretty little fairy. What's your name?"

Now, I'm not usually such a pushover. Flattery never worked on me very easily. I had always been a rather level-headed person, even though I was a fairy. Tinkerbell, well, she ate up compliments like they were dewdrop sweets. But on this occasion, those words did something to me. Or maybe it was the silky voice, or the combination of the two. A pretty little fairy, he'd said. I had to suppress a silly little giggle that just bubbled up inside my chest.

"My name is Jinny."

"Jinny?" Hook frowned in a confused sort of way. "Not a very usual name for a fairy."

"No, I suppose not." I shrugged and offered him a small smile.

"But I like it. Jinny. It has a nice ring to it. Sort of like the sound of little bells on a horse's Christmas harness."

I cringed, wondering what he would think of my real name. He'd likely laugh. But I wasn't about to give him that opportunity.

"So, Captain. May I ask why you're holding me here?"

"Ah, yes. To the point. You may be small, but you've got perfect thinking capacity."

I could feel myself blush at yet another compliment. But certainly this one was not empty. I did pride myself in being more capable of thinking logically than most of my kin and species. And in most situations, I was justified in my belief. However, this man seemed to hypnotize me. His voice, his eyes, the soft way the words played on his lips all went together to cast a spell on me so that I couldn't think straight.

"You see," he began, "I am a pirate." He shrugged, pursing his lips in a nonchalant sort of way. "I don't apologize for what I am. In fact, I'm really rather good at what I do. My life is...perfect." Here he smiled, and I might have thought I was in the presence of a true gentleman of good heart and soul. Yet as quickly as the gracious smile erupted, it vanished and a frustrated frown creased his features. "Almost perfect." He ground his teeth and pounded his fist on the table with such force the vibrations made me topple back onto my bum. "That blasted boy!"

The captain leaped from his seat and began to pace, mumbling incoherently. At that moment, I might have escaped. He had obviously forgotten all about me, his only thought for his hatred of the boy. Peter.

I confess that, at that moment, the emotion I felt came close to hate. Not really hate, for that is such a strong word. Exasperation, oh yes. After all, it was Peter's stubborn pride that had caused me to be caught in the first place. I believe it was at this particular point in time that my spiral downward actually began. I sympathized with the pirate captain. That sympathy, and our shared desire to wring Peter's neck kept me from doing what I should have done at that moment. Instead of flying away, I fluttered over to the captain and landed on his shoulder.

He stopped his pacing instantly and turned to look at me. "Wha–"

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm mad at him, too." I plunked down on his shoulder and, with my knees drawn up to my chest, rested my chin in my palms.

One dark eyebrow on that handsome face arched, and the torment seeped from his features. "Well, well, well. This is an interesting turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Of course, I've told you all the intimate details, but I did not tell the court anything other than the facts. And then I finished off my story with the events that came just before my rescue.

"And so," I said, in a last ditch effort to defend myself, "with little other choice, I led them through the forest, looking for a way to escape. When I realized we were right next to Peter's hideout, I tried to distract them, then led them away. Captain Hook saw what I was doing, I believe, and might have squished me with his bare hand if Tink hadn't come to my rescue."

"It was no rescue. It was an arrest!" Tink crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the floor.

Drawing a deep breath, the prime fairy gave me a withering stare. "We will deliberate, and once we've reached a conclusion, judgment will be pronounced." With that, he turned to the other members of the tribunal.

My knees grew sore, then numb as I waited, still kneeling on the cold stone floor. I cannot be sure how long they conferred, but it seemed ages before the prime fairy took his seat again, and the high king stood.

"Will the accused please rise."

My two guards yanked me to my feet. I swallowed down a lump that had grown to seemingly human proportions inside my throat.

"Jingle Bell, you have been accused of very serious crimes. Are you aware of just how serious this is?"

"Y-yes your majesty. But I must insist that I am wrongly accused."

The king nodded. "We have heard all testimony in this case. And after deliberation with the counsel, we have decided that you cannot be trusted."

My heart skipped a beat. "C-cannot be trusted, sire?" That could only mean one thing.

"You will be banished from fairydom, in keeping with our laws and traditions in cases of treason."

I gasped and my gaze flew instinctively to my parents. Mother sobbed and turned to bury her face in Father's chest.

The king continued with his sentence. "However. Since you showed a snippet of decency or maybe a last minute change of heart, your banishment will be, at first, temporary. In six month's time we will hold court once again and see what testimony there is, for or against you. If you can prove you are, indeed trustworthy, then you will be restored. If not..." He shrugged, letting his sentence hang in the air. But he needed not finish his statement.

I panicked. What would happen to me? "B-banished? But Sire–"

"To be sure your banishment is complete and irreversible except by order of this court, you will be transformed into a hideous monster. No fairy, or other creature for that matter, will dare come close to you."

"That is worse than banishment!" I sobbed and, yanking free from my guards, threw myself at the king's feet. "Your majesty, please show mercy. Send me away for a time if you must, but do not make me an ogre or troll, or any other such horrendous creature."

"Tomorrow morning when you awake, your transformation will be complete." He waved his arms, sending down a shower of fairy dust.

My body began to tingle all over and tears flooded my eyes. I looked to my parents and pleaded silently with them to forgive me.

"I will prove myself worthy, Mother," I mouthed. "And you will see you can still be proud of me, Father."

"Remove the prisoner at once, before her transformation begins in earnest." The king raised his head with his nose in the air and then turned his back to me.

The queen stood and came to the king's side. For a moment she looked at me with a gleam in her eyes that might have been compassion. One by one the tribunal members turned their backs to me as well. Then the queen raised her hand and blew a little of her own fairy dust on me. Thus confirming her agreement with the sentence, she, too, turned her back on me.

My trial was over, my sentence proclaimed. The two fairies at my sides took hold of my arms and began to drag me away.

"I don't need an escort." I stood, turned my back on my kin and species, and then flew away into the darkness of the cave.

By the time I reached the outside, night had fallen. Where could I go? The tingling in my body grew to distracting proportions. I could feel the changes taking place all over my being. But the buzz resounding in my ears was the worst. I'd likely get no sleep this night. Yet I had to try.

I flew from the glen, following The River for a little while, then turned off into the forest to look for a place to call my own. At least for the night.

I found a large tree and dove beneath the carpet of leaves at its feet. For now, this would have to do.

Lying cold and alone, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But my mind would not rest. I had to figure out what my next move would be. Where would I go? Mostly, how could I prove my innocence? Six months was an awfully long time to be alone. Especially as a little person.

Somewhere in the midst of my worrying I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to bright day light, and sat up. My back hurt, and as I raised my arm to stretch, I noticed it had not changed. I expected to find it exceedingly hairy, or then green or blue colored. But no! I ran my fingers over my still perfectly normal skin. And then I dared a look at the rest of my body. How could this be? I had not changed into some ogreish creature. The queen. She must have done something to counter the king's curse when she blew her fairy dust on me.

Full of glee, I pushed myself to my feet and danced a little jig. And that's when I realized. The trees. They seemed a whole lot smaller than before. I glanced around and noticed that everything seemed a whole lot smaller than before. I shook myself, but no fairy dust.

Realization struck me with such force I slumped back to the ground. So I hadn't been turned into a hideous monster, but they had made me human!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks, y'all, for reviewing! I've had a couple of busy days, and it looks like a few more down the road. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can, but no promises. :-( But you've all made my day with your reviews, and I hope they keep coming. So on to the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 6 

I moved about and tried to fly, but alas, my abilities were limited to those of a normal human being. I groaned. How would I survive six whole months as a human? Then another thought struck me. Hadn't I, just days before, wished for a human body? So I had. But now I was not so sure I liked this turn of events. I'd learned my lesson about that horrible pirate, and I wanted nothing to do with him. It was his fault, after all, that I was banished and now HUMAN!

Along with my human size, however, came the ability to hold more than one sentiment at a time. I discovered that uniquely human feeling of...mixed emotions. As I sat beneath the tree, looking up through it's green crown to the blue sky beyond, I thought of Hook. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of the way his silky voice flowed over me and made me incapable of logical thought.

Curiosity got the better of me. How would he react if he saw me like this? I headed in the direction of a pond that lay somewhere near the middle of the woods. Maybe I could get a glimpse of my face in the still, glass-like surface of the water.

I must have walked for hours. The sun, my only friend it seemed, stood proudly in the sky, shining down upon my head and shoulders every time I reached some clearing or other. I basked in its warmth, remembering with a shudder the cold night I'd spent alone beneath the tree. Were all my nights to be like that? Alone and cold? Loneliness during the light of day, especially a day like this one, did not feel quite so bad. But the nights...

I brushed off the sadness and determined to get to that pond. Another hour or so later, I found the liquid mirror I had desired. Hesitantly, fearing I might see in my reflection some horrible looking creature after all, I crept toward the little body of water.

I saw the face...the two green eyes, the light-colored hair, the ears not long and pointed, but small and rounded...and I liked what I saw. But my attention was quickly drawn to another object reflected in the pool. With a stealth I thought I no longer possessed, I turned around and grabbed for the small creature hovering above me.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Tink?" As if I'd been burned, I opened my hand and threw my capture to the wind.

"You really should be more careful," Tink scolded as she brushed herself off and flexed her wings.

"What are you doing here?" Joy like none I'd ever felt before washed over me and there was no room for anger. Had she come to take me back? Had she realized I had no intention of doing Peter harm? Had she–

"I came to warn you." And with that, she lost her staunch stance. Her shoulders began to droop just a little.

"W-warn me? About what?"

Tink let out the tiniest sigh and fluttered down to sit on my shoulder. "I feel like this is all my fault."

No doubt. Well, maybe not ALL her fault, but she had a big part to play. "What did you come to warn me about?" Apprehension gnawed at my stomach. I had thought things could not get worse. But apparently I was wrong.

"You should be a big hairy troll, you know. That's what the king intended."

"He did? Then why–"

"The queen. She felt sorry for you, and somewhere in your story she saw a possibility of truth. She couldn't undo the curse, but she could soften it."

"She's the one who made me human."

Tink nodded. "But it is only temporary, see."

"Well yes, of course. In six months time I'll be able to prove I'm innocent, which, by the way, I am and you can help me to prove it, and then they'll turn me back into me again."

Tink shook her head. "If you can prove yourself, maybe. But if not, after the six months, you won't be a fairy or even human. The queen's magic will wear off by that time, and you WILL be turned into a troll."

Curiosity and a certain wariness mixed within me. I reached up and grabbed Tink, gently, of course, and held her in front of me. "Why are you telling me this? Since you obviously think I'm guilty of wanting to do harm to your precious Peter?"

Apparently not the least bit frightened, Tink rested her arms on my fingers and smiled. "I was wrong, Jinny. After I had time to calm down–"

"And Mother and Father talked to you..."

She shrugged, then went on. "I realized I had let my anger control me, and it was my anger that spoke."

"So you'll help me? To prove I am innocent?"

Sadness crept into her little eyes and she shook her head. "I cannot. No fairy is allowed to help you. Any one who does risks being banished as well. You're on your own."

"So you are risking it being here now?"

She nodded. "I suppose. But I'm not really helping you, am I? I'm only telling you what will happen in six months time. And now I better go before anyone sees me with you."

"Thanks little sis." I opened my hand completely, and Tink flew up in front of my face. A sly grin snaked across her face. "I've told Peter, of course, and he and the lost boys don't have any risk of being banished." With a little poke at my cheek which I suppose was meant to be a kiss, she fluttered off, her little laugh melding with the sounds of the woods.

I slumped to the ground. Good news, and bad news. The bad news overwhelmed me. Life as a human would have its limitations, but it might not be so terrible. But a troll?

I shuddered, and pushed myself to my feet. I had to form a plan. There was no time for me to mope around and feel sorry for myself. Six months, though it seemed a long time, would go by fast.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm guessing all y'all north of the equator are suffering from heat stroke, huh:) Envy me! It's winter down in my neck of the woods. Hehehe. Of course, when I say winter, I mean a balmy 75 degrees during the day, dropping maybe down to 69 or 70 at night. In my book, comfortable weather. Perfect weather. So take your minds off the heat for a bit and skip away to Neverland...

Thanks to MLBL for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 7 

I trekked through the woods in search of Peter. He and the lost boys were my only hope. But would they help me? The boys would never go against Peter. And Peter was just foolish enough to believe I'd truly been leading Hook to find him. Or he might have already forgotten about me since I was not someone important to him. But it was worth a try, and that's where I was headed.

I neared the hideout. Hope pounded in my chest. A noise assaulted my ears...whirring, humming. My feet whipped out from beneath me. I hurled into the air.

"I got one!" The glee-filled voice of a small boy echoed about me. I looked down, seeing the ground below me, and realized I was hanging by my ankles.

"Curly? Is that you?" I raised my head as best I could and gazed down at the group of boys huddled beneath me.

"Do we know her?" One of the twins whispered.

"Yes, you do. But I don't look much like myself right now." I smiled, hoping to keep them calm.

"She does look familiar," said Tootles, but no one paid him any attention.

"Come on, guys. I'm Jingle. Tink's sister?"

Slightly pushed his way through the little group so he stood directly beneath me, then turned his dirty little face upward. "Jingle! But your so-so big!"

Oh, lovely. Music to a girl's ears. I bit back a scathing retort and sighed. "Yes. I'm big. But Tink said she told you all about what had happened."

"Yes, she did. And Peter agreed that we're to help you." Slightly nodded to the other boys, and several of them ran into a thicket, and soon I was lowered back to the ground. Slightly cut through the ropes at my ankles.

As I stood, the boys backed away. Their eyes saucered as they tilted their heads back to look up at me.

"What?" I glanced down at my body. "So I'm human size." I shrugged. "What of it?"

"You're-you're an–an adult!" The twins cried in unison.

"Of course I'm an adult." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot.

"Just like those nasty pirates!" Tootles gasped and took another step back.

Slightly shook his head and gave me another up and down scan. "Peter's not going to like this. He might not even let us help you if he realizes you're an adult."

"But I'm the same Jinny he's always known. Just–bigger. I'm not like the pirates. Not all adults are bad, you know."

The boys huddled together, whispering. Every now and then one of them would pop his head up and glance at me, then return his attention to the conversation. Heaving a heavy sigh, I turned away from them and sat on the ground. This might take awhile.

"What would Peter do?" Nibs asked.

"Maybe we should wait for him to get here and find out."

"No!" I jumped to my feet and swung around toward them. "No, no. Don't wait for Peter. Just make your own decision for once in your lives! I'm not the bad guy, here. This is partly–" Nah, no use accusing Peter. They'd never go for it, and it certainly wouldn't help my cause. "This is Hook's fault, you see. I've lost my lovely little wings and all my fairy dust. And if you don't help me, I'll be turned into a troll!" I slumped to the ground and made quite a spectacle of myself. With my face in my hands, I began to make loud sobbing noises. "I don't want to become a troll! That would be worse than being human...even worse than being an adult!"

"There, there, Jinny."

Tiny hands came down on each of my shoulders, and I turned slowly to look at their owners, peering through my own parted fingers. The twins. Slowly the other boys made a circle around me.

"We'll help you, Jinny. We don't want you to be turned into a troll either." Tootles knelt in front of me, his face the picture of sympathy. I thought I even noticed a touch of moisture at the corners of his eyes.

So my dramatics had worked better than I'd thought. Wiping my eyes, even though they were dry, I slowly looked at each boy. "So w-what do you th-think we can d-do?"

Now their faces, as one, wrinkled in confused concern. "If only Peter–"

"You really don't need Peter to think for you, you know," I snapped. "You're all intelligent boys. Think. How can I prove I wasn't really leading Captain Hook to your hideout?"

We thought, and thought, and the boys threw out several suggestions...From learning how to be a good troll, to killing Hook, and plenty in between. And though that last one was quite tempting, I knew I would be no match for the pirate captain. I hadn't a pistol or a sword, and even if I had, I'd no idea how to use either.

"I know what you can do." We all turned toward the intruding voice.

Floating behind and just above us was that silly boy, a lopsided grin on his boyishly handsome face.

"Peter! So glad you're here." The boys all rushed toward him.

I got on my knees and inched my way forward, not wanting to draw immediate attention to my size.

Peter gazed at me, a scowl erasing the grin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jinny."

"Jinny?"

"Yeah, Jinny. Jingle? Jingle Bell, Tink's sister?"

"Tink has a sister?"

"Yes!" all the boys chimed.

"But you're so big."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes. Does everyone have to keep reminding me of that?"

A small, glowing ball of glitter flew down and landed on Peter's shoulder.

Tink!

"You remember, don't you Peter?" Tink said. "I told you what happened to my sister? How the fairies made her into a human because of Hook?"

"Oh yes. I think I do recall that." Peter nodded and scrunched his eyes in a pensive sort of way.

"So help her figure out how to prove her innocence to the fairies."

Peter thought, holding his chin in his right hand. And Peter thought again, holding his chin with his left hand. Once again Peter thought, transferring his chin back to his right hand. Suddenly his face lit up. "Aha!" He raised his hand, with his pointer finger pointing up in the air. "I know what to do!"

"What? What to do?" The rest of us, including Tink, chorused.

"You'll become a pirate and go join Hook." Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving a closed lipped grin that showed clearly his satisfaction with himself.

My bottom jaw fell open. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" That smug smile did not crack. "It's the perfect solution." Oh, Peter was proud of his idea all right. And my desire to wring his neck returned with renewed vigor. Only problem, now I needed him. With Peter on my side I had a chance. Without him...

I shivered as the image of a big, hairy troll skittered across my brain. Sucking in a deep breath, I nodded. "Very well. I'm to go to the Jolly Roger and become a pirate. What then?"

Peter's grin widened. "You let me know what that old curmudgeon is up to. Not that he could ever get the better of me, but it's always good to know what's going on with the enemy."

"But there are no pirate women on that ship. They'll never go for it." I fought desperately for a good reason why this would not be a good plan. And although it was the worse plan I could have ever dreamed of, there was obviously no convincing Peter otherwise.

"So go as a man." Peter shrugged.

I snorted a laugh and gave an incredulous shake of my head. "I may be no fairy princess, wasn't one even when I was fairy, but I certainly don't look like a man. And I have the voice of a woman."

Peter seemed to consider this for a moment, but before he could even rest his chin in his hand again he shook his head. "Not a problem. Go as a boy instead. And I know just where to get you the right clothes."

"Oh, Peter, you're not going back to that horrid house again, are you?" Tink whined. "That stupid girl and those stupid boys and all those boring, silly stories."

Peter frowned and flicked Tinkerbell right off his shoulder. "They are not boring or silly stories." His smile returned as he looked back at me. "But where they live, there are lots of houses with clothes you could use. I'll get you some." And with that, he flew away, Tinkerbell following right behind.

I slid back to the ground. It could take days for him to return. And each day that passed without me doing something for my cause was a day closer to me becoming a troll.

What a nightmare!


End file.
